prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hosshiwa
is a villain from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She is one of the generals of the Phantom Empire and the second one to attack the Cures. She is a sophisticated lady and her villainous motifs are selfishness and candy. She is part of the Oresky Trio, along with Oresky and Namakelder. History Invasion Of Earth A long time ago, Hosshiwa, along with the other generals and Queen Mirage, was sealed inside a box called Axia. The box was in the Blue Sky Kingdom until Hime opened it and released them. Queen Mirage took control over the kingdom and Hosshiwa started to spread sorrow around the world as she demanded. First Attack After Namakelder's failure, Mirage sends her to attack the Cures. She summoned a newspaper Saiark to wreck the town. The Cures arrived and noticed Seiji is injured and they transform in front of him. Hosshiwa orders the group of Choiarks to attack them and Lovely easily beats them with anger for hurting Seiji. She taunts Lovely about how petty love is, but Lovely was not buying it, so Princess defended her and allowed her to defeat it with Pinky Love Shoot. Almost Becoming Good In episode 29, she and the rest of the trio were ordered to prevent the Shining Make Dresser from being awakened. They confronted the Cures, minus Hime, who was helping perform the ritual, and fought against them. The three of proved too much for the Cures, but when the power of the dresser finally awoken, the Cures' powers increased substantially and they were able to fight off the generals. Hosshiwa and the rest of the trio were almost purified by Cure Fortune's Starlight Ascension but Deep Mirror intervened before they became completely good and they retreated. Final Chance and Nearly Becoming Good In episode 40, Mirage was furious at her and the trio. They were given one last chance to defeat the Cures. She and the trio summoned several Saiarks to wreck the city and was easily defeated. She and the trio nearly become good but they managed to withdraw before they were purified. Battle with Cure Honey and Purification As the Cures were about to confront Queen Mirage, she, along with Namakelder and Oresky, attacked. While Lovely continued through the Phantom Empire, the other Cures fought them individually. Hosshiwa battled Cure Honey and she overpowered her with her attacks. In the end, she was purified thanks to Honey Temptation and she smiled as she faded away. Reborn In episode 49, it shows that Hosshiwa became a kindergarten teacher named Ms. Hoshi. She is surrounded by children and they give her candies which she accepts and eats. Appearance She has long light blue hair styled in thick ringlets and blue eyes. She wears a pink dress with some areas lined in black and a hat with a red apple on it. She also wears pink platform shoes, and pink and black-striped tights. She also holds an umbrella. While on the beach, she wears a pink and red sun hat and a white bikini with pink shoes. When she was reborn, her hair does not look as curly and is a darker shade of blue. She also wears a light yellow outfit and a light pink apron with a pink bandanna with the apple on it around her head. Personality She is a very selfish, spoiled and wealthy lady that desires everything. Her passion for sweets is very strong, hence, she does not share with anyone. Cure Honey has mentioned several times if you eat together, it will taste much better than eating alone, but Hosshiwa argues you will get a smaller portion, and would not get to eat much. She is also a mistress of disguise, deceiving the Cures to trap them. She likes to talk down to others she considers pathetic. Abilities Like the other commanders, she can trap people in mirrors and create Saiarks and her Saiarks create an environment covered in desserts and sweet foods. She briefly uses her umbrella as a weapon, shooting laser beams with it. She can also disguise herself to fool the Cures, having disguised herself as a damsel in distress in episode 5 and an idol to challenge Cure Honey in episode 10. She can also open the umbrella and use it to make it look like she made herself disappear when teleporting. In episode 42, it is shown that she could throw giant candies and can fire smaller ones from her umbrella. Etymology means "I want it", the old-fashioned feminine "wa" at the end pointing to Hosshiwa's personality. Trivia *Her voice actress also voices Kiryuu Kaoru and Foop. *She is based on the motif Marie Antoinette, due to her curls and constant eating of desserts. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Phantom Empire